Blessing in Disguise
by el Cierto
Summary: PART III Updated! Ino seorang artis yang lagi naik daun terlibat kasus pembunuhan? Lalu apakah Gaara yang misterius datang menjadi sang penolong? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? AU/OOC/death of chara
1. Chapter 1

**BLESSING IN DISGUISE**

**.**

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) el Cierto, _which is inspired by The Clocks (Agatha Christie) and many other things^^_

AU/OOC/GAJE - Romance/Crime/Mysteri

.

**introduction**

.

Chara:

Ueda Ino : seorang artis muda yang popularitasnya tengah menanjak. Cantik dan menarik tetapi memiliki rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang.

Sabaku no Gaara : seorang pria muda yang misterius. Pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan kepolisian. Tampan dan brilian.

Uchiha Sai : seorang komandan polisi yang masih muda, sedikit lebih tua dari Gaara. Tampan dan selalu berusaha bersikap adil.

Tenten : sahabat sekaligus manajer Ino.

Ueda Hiro : ayah Ino, lebih tepatnya ayah angkat Ino. Seorang bisnismen yang sukses.

Rakami Hidan : pemilik agensi artis yang menaungi Ino

Aburame Shino : penggemar Ino yang aneh dan terkesan misterius

Yamanaka Inoichi : Ayah kandung Ino

Inuzuka Kiba : korban pembunuhan, seorang jurnalis, dianggap Ino sebagai _paparazzi_ yang mengganggu

Uchiha Sakura : istri Sai

_Dan lain-lain ..._

**.**

**.**

**^^enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga," kata Ino dengan nada lega.

Tenten, sang sahabat sekaligus manajernya, hanya menanggapi perkataan tersebut dengan senyuman khasnya yang lebar hingga menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering nyaring. Tenten yang berada paling dekat degan ponsel itu segera meraih benda kecil berwarna ungu metalik tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik.

Dengan enggan Ino menerima ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut tanpa melihat lebih dulu layar ponsel yang menampilkan nomor si penelepon. Hal yang tak biasanya Ino lakukan, karena biasanya ia pasti melihat lebih dulu siapa peneleponnya baru mengangkatnya.

Rupanya faktor kelelahan sehabis syuting iklan sebuah produk kosmetik yang baru dijalaninya membuat Ino sedikit ceroboh.

"Hallo?"

"Ueda Ino, kalau kau ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungmu, datanglah ke Hotel XX nomor 105 jam 16.30."

"Apa?" Ino yang terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata penelepon itu tak begitu saja menerima apa yang didengarnya. Tetapi ia tak bisa memperoleh penjelasan lebih lanjut karena telepon itu segera dimatikan.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tenten yang melihat raut wajah terkejut Ino tentu saja menjadi heran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Ino malah mengumpat. Rupanya gadis itu baru saja menyadari kalau pemanggilnya barusan menggunakan _private number_.

"Ino-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa sih?" Tenten benar-benar khawatir. Ia takut kalau Ino baru saja mendapat teror dari penggemarnya yang maniak atau _stalker_ atau apalah. Maklumlah, Ino kan seorang artis muda yang lagi naik daun.

Seolah baru sadar bahwa ada Tenten di sampingnya, Ino buru-buru menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Tenten sampai tahu perkataan penelepon misterius itu.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya orang iseng saja," kata Ino dengan senyum palsu.

"Oh, syukurlah. Sudah kuduga. Heran deh, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu nomormu yah?"

Ino bernapas lega karena Tenten langsung percaya.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Ohya, aku ada perlu sebentar. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Ini untuk ongkos taksimu." Ino mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

Tenten terkejut. Tak biasanya Ino menyuruhnya pulang sendiri. Kecuali kalau gadis berambut pirang itu mau berkencan. Tetapi Tenten tahu benar kalau sahabatnya itu tidak sedang menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan pria manapun. Tetapi siapa tahu...

"Apa kau ada _dating_ dengan seseorang nee, Ino-chan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Nggak ada, Tenten. Memang dengan siapa? Aku cuman ada sedikit urusan dengan seorang kenalan. Gitu aja. Oke?"

"Oh, begitu ya? Kukira kau ada pacar baru."

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kalau aku punya pacar baru, kau pasti jadi orang yang pertama tahu!"

"Iya... iya deh..."

Begitu Tenten telah meninggalkannya, Ino segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan _make up _itu dan segera keluar menuju tempat parkir di mana mobilnya terparkir. Diliriknya arlojinya. Pukul 16.15. Masih cukup baginya untuk sampai di hotel XX no. 105 untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Kalau saja penelepon rahasia itu tak menyinggung soal ayah kandungnya, Ino sudah pasti tak akan ambil pusing. Tetapi penelepon misterius itu menyinggung hal paling pribadinya. Hal yang bahkan Tenten sebagai sahabat terdekatnya saja tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi, Ino memang tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Sesuai dengan perhitungannya, Ino tiba di depan kamar no. 105 tepat pada pukul 16.30.

Setelah menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, tangan berjemari lentik itu bergerak mengetuk daun pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu hitam yang mengkilap.

Sekali. Dua kali. Sampai lima kali Ino mengetuk pintu, tak juga pintu kamar itu terbuka. Merasa geram, Ino mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dan...

"Eh? Kok nggak dikunci sih?" pikir gadis itu heran.

Dengan ragu Ino pun melangkah masuk. "Permisi? Ada orang? Halo?"

Tak ada sahutan. Ruang kamar hotel yang mewah dan tertata apik itu benar-benar hening. Ino terus melangkah sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti begitu saja oleh karena pemandangan di depannya.

Sesosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar tergeletak dengan pisau menancap di ulu hatinya.

"Hmmph!" Ino nyaris menjerit histeris kalau saja ia tidak segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ketakutan yang luar biasa langsung menyergapnya. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk sambil terus memegangi mulutnya sendiri, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjerit. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan hebat sementara detak jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Susah payah ia bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa... oh... itu... tidak mungkin," Ino bergumam dengan bibir gemetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Saking paniknya gadis berambut pirang itu ia sampai tidak menyadari arah jalannya sehingga bahkan di koridor hotel yang lurus itu pun dia sampai bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

BRUGH!

Ino yang sudah lemas, tak punya daya lagi untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tubuh rampingnya itu nyaris terjengkang ke belakang andai saja orang yang ditubruknya tidak refleks merengkuh tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya menjadi berpelukan dengan orang yang ditubruknya tersebut. Tetapi Ino sepertinya tak sempat berpikir akan hal itu. Gadis itu kelihatan masih sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja didapatinya di kamar 105.

"Nona, Anda baik-baik saja?" Orang yang ditubruk Ino yang ternyata seorang pria muda berambut merah bermodel _spiky_ tampak keheranan karena wanita muda yang menubruknya malah gemetaran dan tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sih tidak masalah memeluk gadis yang langsung bisa ia nilai sebagai salah satu gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya itu. Tetapi masalahnya ia sedang ada urusan penting di hotel itu, jadi ia tidak boleh menikmati hal-hal semacam ini, seberapapun sukanya dia.

"T-tidak m-mungkin.. d-dia... d-dia m-ma-mati..." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang pria muda, Ino malah menceracau sendiri.

Tetapi sang pria muda sepertinya seorang yang sigap karena ia menanggapi ceracauan Ino tersebut dengan wajar. Dilepasnya pelukannya dan dipegangnya kedua pundak gadis itu. Ia sempat terkejut saat menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu adalah Ueda Ino, artis muda yang sedang naik daun. Pantas saja dia tampak begitu cantik...

Ah, pria muda tersebut buru-buru menepis keterkejutannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih perlu diperhatikannya melebih status gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Tenang, Nona. Tenang. Saya ada di sini. Anda bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada saya."

Dan entah apa yang ada pada pemuda berambut merah _spiky_ itu tetapi Ino berhasil dibuatnya lebih tenang.

"Anda harus percaya pada saya. Saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya ditelepon untuk datang. Dan-dan saya datang... lalu saya masuk k-karena pintunya tak dikunci. Dan itu... dia... dia sudah di sana, dia mati... Oh saya sungguh tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Sungguh saya tidak tahu, Tuan.."

Ino tampak begitu rapuh. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Raut kepanikan jelas tertera di wajah ayunya. Tak ada alasan bagi sang pria muda di hadapannya itu untuk tidak percaya bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Saya percaya pada, Anda, Nona. Sekarang bisakah Anda ikut saya. Kita sama-sama kembali ke ruangan yang Anda maksud dan biarkan saya memeriksanya."

Ino menggeleng panik. "S-saya takut... ada banyak darah di sana. Oh, saya tidak mungkin kembali ke sana..."

"Tetapi Nona, Anda tak perlu takut. Ada saya bersama Anda," kata sang pria muda meyakinkan.

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja..." Pria muda tersebut menepuk punggung tangan Ino dengan lembut.

Ino merasa ragu, tetapi saat mata _aquamarine_-nya bersitatap dengan kejernihan _turquoise_ di hadapannya itu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dibiarkannya tangannya digenggam oleh pria asing tersebut. Dan mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju kamar nomor 105.

"Duduklah, Nona. Biar saya yang memeriksa mayat itu," kata pria berambut merah itu begitu dia dan Ino sampai di kamar yang dimaksud Ino.

Ino mengangguk. Tanpa suara ia duduk begitu saja di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pria muda kembali menghampiri Ino yang duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Benar, dia sudah mati, Nona. Saya juga sudah menghubungi polisi terdekat. Mereka akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

Ino tak menyahut. Ia hanya diam sementara tangannya yang berada di atas kedua pahanya yang dilapisi _stocking_ tampak sibuk meremas jarinya sendiri.

"Anda tampak sangat ketakutan, Nona. Apa Anda mengenal orang itu?" tanya sang pria muda yang kini telah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ino. Sikapnya sangat tenang seolah baginya sudah biasa mendapati mayat korban pembunuhan.

Ino sontak mendongak. Ia menatap lekat pada sang pria muda sebelum kemudian buru-buru melengos. Ada sesuatu pada mata sang pria yang membuatnya tak bisa menentang tatapannya.

"K-kalau mengetahui nama bisa dianggap dengan mengenal, maka, y-ya... saya mengenalnya."

"Ohya? Kalau begitu tolong ceritakan apa yang anda ketahui tentang orang ini, Nona."

Ino kembali menatap sang pria muda meski tak langsung pada matanya. Kepanikannya sudah jauh berkurang sehingga ia lebih bisa berpikir dengan baik. "Umm, tapi... kenapa saya harus menceritakannya pada Anda?"

Pria muda itu tersenyum tipis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Well_, saya mungkin bisa membantu Anda jika Anda mau menceritakannya pada saya, Nona."

"M-maksud Anda? Apa Anda seorang polisi?"

"Oh, bukan. Bukan begitu. Saya hanya seseorang yang punya teman dekat seorang polisi yang kebetulan bertugas di kota ini juga. Jadi, Anda bisa cerita pada saya tentang orang ini sementara kita menunggu kedatangan teman saya itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, boleh saya tahu nama Anda terlebih dulu?"

"Saya Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," pria muda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Ino dengan agak ragu.

"Ueda Ino."

"Saya sudah tahu siapa Anda sejak awal," kata Gaara dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Ohya? Saya tidak tahu saya seterkenal itu," Ino pura-pura merendah.

"Hnn, begitulah. Sayang sekali kita bertemu dalam suasana seperti ini, Ueda-san."

Ino mengangguk. "Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Ino, Sabaku-san."

"Oh? Baiklah, Ino-san. Dan kalau begitu Anda pun bisa memanggil saya, Gaara."

Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang Anda bisa menceritakan siapa orang itu pada saya," kata Gaara sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Siap mendengarkan.

"Namanya Inuzuka Kiba..."

**XXX****XXX**

_**to be continued**_

**A/N : sebuah cerita abal dengan genre baru yang pertama kali el coba tulis. Tidak akan jadi multi-chapter yang panjang kok. Ga sampai 10 chapter... Ohya, tak ada maksud apapun dengan adanya **_**death of chara**_** di ff ini. Semua murni karena tuntutan cerita. Saya sendiri juga suka dengan Kiba. Tapi di chapter ini dan di fict ini, dia memang menjadi korban. Apa boleh buat...**

** Apapun itu, mohon bantuannya ya, minna-san. **_**And be smooth in your review, please**_**^^ hehee.. arigatou na :D**


	2. PART I

**BLESSING IN DISGUISE**

**.**

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) el Cierto, _which is inspired by The Clocks (Agatha Christie) and many other things^^_

AU/OOC/GAJE - Romance/Crime/Mysteri

.

Thanks for all readers and reviewers before. Thank you very much.^^

**PART I**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sekejap, suasana di di hotel XX no. 105 dipenuhi manusia. Polisi datang sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dipimpin oleh seorang Inspektur Muda yang kelihatan akrab dengan Gaara.

Inspektur muda itu segera memimpin investigasi dengan sigap. Fotografer kepolisian tampak mengambil gambar posisi jenazah dari berbagai sudut, benda-benda di sekitar jenazah dan ruangan kamar tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Kemudian Inspektur itu sendiri turun tangan sendiri untuk memeriksa benda-benda yang ada di sekitar jenazah yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Setelah itu tugas diambil alih oleh dokter kepolisian yang segera memerintahkan asistennya untuk mengangkut jenazah dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk keperluan otopsi.

Tak lama kemudian _police line_ pun dipasang di depan kamar yang menunjukkan bahwa tak seorang pun selain polisi yang diijinkan untuk memasuki kamar. Manajer hotel yang sepertinya belum pernah mendapati hotelnya menjadi tempat pembunuhan tampak shock, tapi tetap bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan polisi. Sementara tak sedikit tamu dan staff hotel juga mendatangi kamar tempat terjadinya pembunuhan terseut dan mulai berbisik-bisik mengemukakan pendapat mereka. Beberapa di antaranya tampak memandangi sosok Ino yang memang merupakan selebritis yang lagi naik daun.

Semua itu berlangsung cepat dan membuat Ino yang masih sedikit _shock_ seperti sedang melihat film tentang kriminal di televisi. Gadis ini sampai tak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara yang notabene baru dikenalnya.

Gaara sendiri tampak nyaman saja dengan Ino yang bersandar di dadanya. Namun saat dari kejauhan dilihatnya beberapa orang dengan kamera dan notes di tangan, dengan sigap ia segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino lalu melepas jaketnya dan mengerudungkannya untuk menutupi kepala Ino.

"Sai, aku yang akan mengantarkan Ino-san ke kantormu," kata Gaara pada sang Inspektur Muda yang juga bersiap kembali ke kantornya.

"Hn," sahut Sai. Polisi muda ini tampak bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para pencari berita yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

Kelompok wartawan itu sempat berhenti dan mencurigai akan sosok yang dilindungi Gaara, namun dengan kecekatannya Gaara berhasil menghindari wartawan itu dan membawa Ino pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membongkar identitas Ino yang pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk para pemburu warta tersebut.

XXXXX

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san. Saya tak bisa membayangkan seandainya tidak ada Anda," kata Ino saat dia berada di dalam mobil Gaara yang melaju dalam kecepatan sedang menuju kantor polisi Konoha City.

"Hn, saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan, Ino-san. Lagipula wartawan sering kali sangat menyusahkan. Bukan begitu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Anda benar… Uhmm, lalu setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada saya? Sungguh, saya sama sekali tak tahu tentang semua ini. Apakah para polisi akan menjadikan saya sebagai tersangka?"

Gaara menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum tipis, menenangkan. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Ino-san. Polisi tidak menetapkan seseorang menjadi tersangka tanpa ada bukti-bukti yang mendukung."

"Tetapi… saya tetap merasa tidak tenang sebelum pembunuh orang itu ditemukan. Saya merasa seperti sedang dijebak." Ino tampak kalut.

"Apakah Anda memiliki musuh?"

"Tidak. Setahu saya tidak… tapi yah, Anda tahu kan kalau tidak mungkin semua orang menyukai saya. Jadi, tetap ada orang yang mungkin tidak menyukai atau bahkan membenci saya."

"Hnn, begitu…"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi yang tercipta karena Gaara fokus menyetir dan Ino yang sangat kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, kita sampai…" tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara. Pria muda ini lalu memelankan laju mobilnya memasuki pelataran Konoha Police Station yang luas.

"Ceritakan semuanya tanpa ragu, Ino-san. Polisi akan melakukan yang terbaik. Percayalah," kata Gaara sebelum turun dari mobil.

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Juga cemas dan bahkan takut meski ia tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Ia merasa hari-harinya akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

XXXXX

Di depan Sai, Ino kembali menceritakan semua yang dialaminya dari pagi sampai sore saat ia tiba di hotel dan mendapati mayat Kiba.

"Apa Anda yakin bahwa Inuzuka Kiba sudah mati saat Anda tiba di kamar tersebut, Ueda-san?" tanya Sai setelah Ino selesai bercerita.

Ino menatap Sai sejenak. "Ya, saya rasa begitu. Saya terlalu kaget melihat ada orang yang tergeletak dengan pisau menancap di ulu hatinya. Tidak ada gerakan atau suara sama sekali jadi saya rasa dia sudah mati."

"Anda yakin tidak menyentuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia sudah mati atau belum?"

"Saya takut pada darah jadi saya histeris mendapati semua itu. Saya sempat terduduk sebentar sebelum kemudian dengan susah payah bangun dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saya sangat panik. Saya berlari dan menubruk Gaara-san."

Sai sempat menoleh pada Gaara yang bersandar di dekat jendela saat didengarnya bagaimana Ino menyebut Gaara. Polisi muda ini tampak heran dengan hal itu. Tetapi Gaara hanya memberinya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi sehingga dia pun kembali fokus pada Ino di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan setelah Sai menyuruhnya masuk, tampak salah satu anak buahnya menyerahkan selembar map berwarna hitam.

"Ini data hotel mengenai reservasi atas kamar 105 yang Anda minta, Uchiha-san."

Sai mengangguk. "Hn, terima kasih."

Sang anak buah mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tegap khas perwira polisi.

Sai membaca sekilas data yang baru saja diterimanya. Sementara Ino tampak menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Anda mengatakan Anda ditelepon untuk datang ke hotel XX kamar no. 105 pada pukul 16.30 oleh nomor tak dikenal dan Anda juga tak bisa mengenali suara tersebut, benar?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Bisakah Anda perjelas, alasan apa yang dikemukakan penelepon meminta Anda datang?"

Ino diam sebentar sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Penelepon itu tak mengatakan alasannya meminta saya datang selain bahwa... dia memiliki berita penting untuk saya. Dan saya... akan celaka kalau tidak datang ke sana tepat waktu jadi... begitulah saya datang dan... selebihnya Anda sudah tahu, kan?"

Sai menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Ia merasa tidak puas dengan keterangan Ino tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan menanyakan hal lain pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda jelaskan karakteristik suara penelepon tersebut?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengingat dengan benar seperti apa suara yang meneleponnya. "Suaranya rendah dan agak berat. Seperti suara pria berumur 50 tahun ke atas."

Sai mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi Anda tidak berpikir kalau yang menelepon Anda tersebut adalah Inuzuka Kiba?"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak. Suara Kiba tidak seperti itu."

"Anda menyebutnya Kiba. Dan dari perkataan Anda menyiratkan bahwa Anda pernah bertelepon dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Apakah kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus?"

Ino sedikit terkesiap. Dalam hati ia memaki dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah menimbulkan _hint_ akan hubungannya dengan Kiba.

"S-saya tidak mempunyai hubungan dengannya selain bahwa dia pernah mewawancarai saya satu atau dua kali dulu sekali. Dia wartawan kan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Ya, dia wartawan sekaligus fotografer lepas. Dari catatan kami, dia pernah terlibat kasus pencemaran nama baik seorang artis juga. Di kalangan selebriti dia dianggap sebagai _paparazzi_. Apa Anda menganggapnya juga demikian?"

"Umm… yah, saya memang tidak menyukainya. Dan saya pikir dia memang _paparazzi_. Tapi itu tak lantas menjadi motif untuk mencelakainya. Anda tidak berpikir begitu kan?"

"Pembunuhan bisa terjadi dengan atau tanpa motif apapun, Ueda-san. Untuk sementara ini kami menetapkan Anda sebagai saksi utama. Hanya waktu yang akan membuktikan apakah status Anda akan berubah atau tidak."

"Saya 100% jujur. Saya menjelaskan semua yang saya tahu tentang Inuzuka Kiba. Saya tidak mungkin membunuhnya, dengan alasan apapun," tegas Ino agak emosional.

"Hn. Mengenai kejujuran Anda saya belum bisa menilainya. Kami masih terus mencari dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini."

"Saya berharap Anda segera menemukannya. Dengan begitu saya bisa tenang."

Sai mengangguk. "Ueda-san, dari data reservasi kamar, kami menemukan bahwa kamar no. 105 tersebut bukan atas nama Inuzuka Kiba, melainkan atas nama Yamanaka Inoichi."

Raut wajah Ino sempat memucat dan itu tertangkap oleh ketajaman mata _onyx_ Sai.

Tetapi karena Ino bersikap wajar dan tampak biasa saja, Sai pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami sudah meminta bantuan manajer hotel untuk melacak keberadaan Yamanaka Inoichi yang tidak ada di kamarnya. Ada dugaan kuat bahwa orang inilah yang membunuh Inuzuka Kiba."

Ino terkesiap oleh kesimpulan yang dibuat Sai, namun ia tidak mau membuat polisi di depannya itu curiga jadi dia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti sebelumnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apa Anda mengenal orang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi ini, Ueda-san?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Saya tidak mengenalnya."

"Anda yakin? Atau mungkin Anda pernah mendengar namanya?" Sai menatap dengan tatapan penyelidik yang baru saja menemukan _hint_ penting. Reaksi Ino saat dia menyebut nama Yamanaka Inoichi tadi memang telah membuatnya bahwa gadis cantik di hadapannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Ino bisa merasakan bahwa sang polisi yang menginterogasinya ini mencurigainya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin kan jika dia mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa dia mengetahui orang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Lagipula entah mengapa, ia yakin bahwa orang bernama Yamanaka itu bukanlah pembunuh Kiba.

"Sungguh, saya tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut," kata Ino akhirnya. Menunjukkan raut wajah semeyakinkan mungkin.

Sai hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Meskipun ia curiga, tetapi ia biarkan saja pernyataan gadis di hadapannya itu. Lagipula dia juga belum ada bukti.

"Baiklah. Saya kira untuk hari ini sekian dulu. Anda boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Sai lalu berdiri diikuti oleh Ino. Sementara Gaara juga bergerak meninggalkan tempat bersendernya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah besok saya harus kemari lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi kami pasti akan memberitahu Anda soal itu."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Ino lemas.

"Saya akan memerintahkan salah satu anak buah saya untuk mengantarkan Anda, Ueda-san."

"Terima kasih, tapi saya rasa tidak perlu. Saya bisa menelepon teman untuk menjemput saya," kata Ino. Menurutnya bukanlah ide yang baik diantar seorang perwira polisi sampai di rumahnya. Bisa-bisa ayahnya mengetahuinya dan semuanya akan menjadi panjang urusannya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya yang mengantar Anda, Ino-san? Kebetulan saya ada urusan ke tempat yang searah dengan rumah Anda," tawar Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sai mengerutkan kening, heran mendapati tingkah sang teman. Tetapi insting laki-lakinya segera dapat memahami itu. Karenanya dia sedikit tersenyum simpul.

"Saya rasa Anda sebaiknya menerimanya, Ueda-san. Gaara akan mengantar Anda dengan selamat. Saya bisa menjamin hal tersebut," kata Sai sambil melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Gaara, mengacuhkan sang pria berambut merah yang segera memberikannya _deathglare_.

"Eh… itu… umm, baiklah." Ino pikir tak ada gunanya ia menolak lagi.

Maka dengan diiringi Gaara, Ino pun keluar dari kantor polisi. Gadis itu jelas merasakan beberapa pandang orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Bahkan ada terdengar olehnya bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya risih. Bagaimanapun, meski di situ kantor polisi, bukan berarti tak ada yang mengenal dia sebagai seorang selebritis kan?

Ternyata kejutan yang lebih besar telah menunggu mereka di depan gedung kantor polisi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga mereka pun tak sempat menghindar saat kilatan-kilatan kamera menghujani sosok Ino yang berdiri di samping Gaara.

Tentu saja Ino panik dan ia sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah begitu lelah berhadapan dengan polisi dan investigasinya, tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk menghadapi para wartawan tersebut. Tetapi apa orang-orang itu mau mengerti?

"Ueda-san? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ueda-san apa hubungan Anda dengan peristiwa pembunuhan ini?

"Ueda-san apa Anda tahu siapa pembunuh Inuzuka Kiba?

"Ueda-san…."

Begitulah. Disamping kilatan kamera yang menghujani mereka, berondongan pertanyaan pun meluncur berbarengan bagai rentetan peluru di medan perang. Riuh rendah dan sangat membuat orang lelah.

"Saat ini belum ada kejelasan mengenai semuanya. Ueda Ino adalah saksi dalam peristiwa pembunuhan Inuzuka Kiba. Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan. Sebaiknya kalian membiarkan kami lewat." Gaara berkata tegas sementara tangannya merangkul pundak Ino yang ia tahu sudah seperti tak punya daya karena apa yang telah dialaminya itu.

Para wartawan itu pun segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sosok Gaara yang masih asing di mata mereka. Spekulasi segera merebak akan siapa Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu Anda ini siapa?"

"Apa Anda pengacara Ueda-san?"

"Apa Anda pacar Ueda-san?"

"Kami belum pernah melihat Anda sebelumnya? Siapa Anda?"

Jadi kini ganti Gaara yang diserbu berondongan pertanyaan. Tetapi dengan tegas Gaara mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas dan menghentikan semua pertanyaan itu dengan sikap tenangnya.

"_No comment_. Maaf kami harus pergi sekarang." Dan dengan begitu Gaara segera membawa pergi Ino dari situ. Tangannya merengkuh Ino yang menurut saja ia bawa dengan cepat menuju mobilnya.

Kilatan-kilatan lampu kamera mengiringi langkah cepat Gaara yang merangkul Ino sebelum memasuki mobil. Gambar-gambar yang tertangkap oleh lensa para pencari warta itu sudah pasti akan menjadi _headline_ _online-_news atau koran dan majalah _infotainment_ Konoha City keesokan harinya.

XXXXX

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," kata Ino lirih ketika akhirnya mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Saya harap Anda cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini."

"Saya tidak tahu. Ini seperti mimpi buruk saja."

"Apa Anda telah menceritakan semua yang Anda tahu pada Inspektur Uchiha, Ino-san?"

Ino sontak menoleh pada Gaara dan menatapnya lekat. "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Ada yang berusaha Anda tutupi. Dan itu sebenarnya hal yang sangat penting. Bisa jadi itu adalah kunci kelancaran investigasi kasus ini," kata Gaara serius. Dan Ino buru-buru melengos saat matanya bersirobok dengan _turquoise_ milik pria muda di sampingnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia perlu waspadai dari pria yang memang belum dikenalnya dengan baik ini.

_Ayo! Pikirlah baik-ba__ik, Ino! Orang ini ada di dekat__mu __begitu saja. Saat kau mendapati mayat korban pembunuhan. Dia tampak begitu tenang. Dia ada bersamamu saat kejadian. Tapi dia tidak diinterogasi oleh polisi. Apa kau tidak heran dengan dia? Apa urusannya di hotel itu? Bagaimana bisa begitu kebetulan bertemu denganmu? Apakah itu benar kebetulan atau…._

"Kita benar-benar bertemu karena kebetulan, Ino-san. Apa Anda berpikir hal lain tentang saya?" Ino terkesiap demi didengarnya perkataan Gaara yang seolah mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkannya itu.

"Tetapi kehadiran Anda juga mencurigakan. Saya rasa tidak salah berpikir demikian. Jadi, siapa Anda sebenarnya, Gaara-san?"

"Saya bukan siapa-siapa. Tetapi, jika Anda memang ingin tahu, tunggu saja setelah ini selesai. Anda akan tahu siapa saya. Yang pasti, saya orang baik dan saya akan membantu Anda."

"Bagaimana saya bisa mempercayainya?"

"Percaya saja pada saya. Tak perlu alasan lebih lanjut, Ino-san." Gaara tersenyum samar, sementara pandangannya seolah mengebor ke mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

Ino tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup aneh. Karena itu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sebaiknya saya segera turun. Terima kasih atas bantuan Anda hari ini." Ino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu bergegas memencet tombol di pintu mobil untuk membukanya.

"Ini kartu nama saya, Ino-san. Anda bisa memanggil saya kapanpun Anda memerlukan saya," ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan selembar kartu nama berwarna merah darah kepada Ino tepat sebelum gadis itu menutup kembali pintu mobil.

Ino menatap kartu nama itu dengan ragu, tapi diterimanya juga benda kecil itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam _handbag_-nya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar.

Gaara sendiri tak langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia memandangi sosok cantik Ino sebelum kemudian pintu gerbang tertutup dan gadis itu tak nampak lagi dari pandangannya.

XXXXX

"Hmm, sebuah kasus yang cukup menarik. Terlebih ini melibatkan seorang artis yang naik daun pula. Benar-benar menarik. Ditambah lagi dengan drama yang indah sebagai pembukanya," Sai berkata sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Gaara yang duduk di tepian meja di hadapannya.

"Oh, diam kau, Sai! Kau tahu benar ini bukan waktunya menggodaku seperti itu."

"Ahaha, tapi ini memang menarik, Gaara. Bisa jadi kalau aku di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Wah, kau beruntung sekali, berkenalan secara 'spesial' dengan Ueda Ino."

"Sai!" Gaara mendelik.

Tawa Sai pecah memenuhi ruang kerjanya yang tak seberapa luas itu.

Tawa pria muda berkulit pucat itu baru berhenti ketika salah satu anak buahnya mengetuk pintu.

Begitu dipersilahkan masuk, sang anak buah langsung menyerahkan sebilah pisau dan beberapa benda yang masing-masing terbungkus kantung plastik transparan.

"Ini pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh korban, Uchiha-san. Kami sudah memeriksa sidik jarinya tetapi tak ada. Pelakunya cukup pintar untuk menghapus sidik jarinya," lapor sang anak buah dengan nada khas prajurit.

Gaara yang mendengar itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Tetapi kemudian dia sudah tampak biasa saja dan memeriksa kantung lainnya yang berisi benda-benda seperti kancing baju dan sebuah _hair pin_.

"Baiklah. Dan terus kau selidiki orang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi itu. Juga alibi Ueda Ino selama hari kejadian."

"Hai'. Wakarimasita."

"Hn, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Anak buah Sai itu pun keluar dengan langkah tegap. Meninggalkan Sai berdua saja dengan sang teman, Gaara.

"Hnn, kau tahu, Gaara. Firasatku mengatakan kalau artis cantik itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kurasa dia ada hubungan dengan orang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi ini. Dan kematian Inuzuka disebabkan karena rahasia yang diketahuinya yang ada hubungannya dengan Ueda Ino dan Yamanaka Inoichi ini." Sai kembali serius.

"Apapun itu, aku sangat yakin Ino tidak bersalah," tukas Gaara datar.

"Waw! Kau sepertinya benar-benar jatuh hati padanya eh? Sayang kau datang ke Konoha di saat dia terlibat kasus seperti ini."

"Jangan meledekku terus, Sai." Gaara mendengus.

Sai hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali bersikap serius dan berkata, "Hari ini aku akan mendatangi rumah keluarga Inuzuka Kiba. Menurut laporan, dia ternyata hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Saat diberitahu Kiba menjadi korban pembunuhan mereka sangat terkejut dan menuntut agar polisi mengusut perkara ini sampai tuntas."

"Apa mereka sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama saat ini, Sai?"

"Aku rasa bisa. Anak buahku bilang, ibu dan kakaknya adalah perempuan-perempuan yang berkepribadian kuat."

"Begitu ya," gumam Gaara.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut aku?"

"Aku mau, tapi tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus datang ke hotel XX itu lagi. Gara-gara peristiwa pembunuhan itu aku harus urusanku harus tertunda sampai dua hari ini."

"Memang siapa yang kau cari di hotel itu, Gaara?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang, Sai."

"Hnn, rahasia besar eh?"

"Bisa jadi," Gaara menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering nyaring. Tanpa menunggu sampai berdering kedua kali, Sai segera mengangkat gagang telepon di hadapannya itu. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan, karena Sai hanya mengatakan, ya, hnn, dan terima kasih pada akhir pembicaraan, pria muda itu kembali menatap Gaara dengan seksama.

"Kau boleh lega, Gaara. Gadismu itu punya alibi yang cukup kuat dari pagi pukul 08.00 sampai 16.15 hari itu. Padahal, menurut pemeriksaan medis, minimal Inuzuka Kiba sudah mati sebelum pukul 16.00."

"Hnn, jadi Ino hanya menjadi saksi kan?"

"Hnn, sementara ini puas?"

"Tidak. Tidak sampai pembunuh yang sebenarnya tertangkap."

"Jadi, apa kau akan turun tangan dalam kasus ini?"

"Tidak." Sai tampak terkejut dengan jawaban sang rekan, tapi kemudian dia dibuat tersenyum oleh kelanjutan perkataan Gaara. "Tidak secara langsung, Sai. Bagaimanapun ini bukan bidangku. Aku sendiri punya tugas yang tak ringan, kau tahu"

"Hnn, benar juga. Tapi aku cukup senang akan bekerja sama denganmu, Gaara. Apalagi kalau aku juga menyaksikan adanya 'romantisme' dalam kasus ini."

"Oh, Sai! Aku tidak tahu kalau menikahi Sakura bisa membuatmu begitu cerewet!"

Sai hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ia memang suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

_**to be continued**_

**A/N : please leave some review****s****, thank you.**


	3. PART II

**BLESSING IN DISGUISE**

**.**

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) el Cierto, _which is a bit inspired by The Clocks (Agatha Christie) and many other things^^_

AU/OOC/GAJE - Romance/Crime/Mysteri

.

Thanks for all readers and reviewers before. Thank you very much ^_^

**PART II**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Blugh!<p>

Ino yang sedang asyik membenarkan _make-up_ di wajahnya kontan menoleh kepada Tenten yang meletakkan—atau lebih tepatnya melemparkan—koran terlipat ke atas meja di depannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ino? Kenapa kau sama sekali gak bilang padaku soal ini?" Tenten sudah menyembur sebelum Ino sempat membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan keheranannya.

Ino segera meraih koran itu dan segera pula matanya disuguhi dengan gambarnya dan Gaara sebagai _headline_. Gadis berambut pirang ini mau tak mau membelalak.

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Ino? Dan ada urusan apa kau di hotel itu dan bagaimana bisa kau yang menemukan mayat Kiba? Oh! Astaga! Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini, kau tahu!" cerocos Tenten sambil mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di samping Ino, sementara raut wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan.

Tak langsung menjawab, Ino memilih untuk menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak boleh ikut panik seperti Tenten.

"Tenten, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kau ingat saat ada orang menelponku hari itu, saat kita selesai pemotretan produk BB, nah, aku datang ke hotel itu menuruti si penelpon. Dan saat tiba di kamar yang ditunjukkannya, …aku mendapati mayat Kiba… dan Gaara, laki-laki berambut merah itu, bertubrukan denganku saat aku lari dari kamar itu. Semua ini juga membuatku pusing, kau tahu. Huftt… ayah juga pasti akan menginterogasiku jika begini."

Tenten mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Ino. "Lalu, penelpon itu, siapa dia Ino? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku saat itu? Siapa dia?"

"Aku tak tahu siapa dia."

"Ino, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Tenten mendelik. Sebagai sahabat Ino sejak kecil dia jelas sudah hapal setiap ekspresi Ino. Ia bisa tahu sahabatnya itu sedang benar-benar jujur atau sedang berbohong.

"Tenten! Apa maksudmu berkata demikian? Kau pikir aku yang membunuh Kiba? Gila kau!"

"Hah, aku tidak bilang begitu kok! Lagipula, bagaimanapun Kiba pernah jadi—"

"Stop! Jangan pernah lagi mengungkit soal itu, Tenten!" tukas Ino sambil berdiri, gusar.

"Maaf, Ino… aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja… ini semua mengagetkan. Kenapa pembunuh itu menyuruhmu datang ke hotel itu? Dia pasti orang yang mengenalmu dan Kiba. Dan tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua."

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah sang sahabat demi didengarnya ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu. "Apa kau pikir, orang yang menyuruhku datang itu adalah pembunuh Kiba?"

"Aku yakin iya. Dan dia melakukan itu karena dia ingin menjebakmu. Ya, jikapun kau tak jadi tersangka, setidaknya kasus ini akan merepotkanmu dan akn mengganggu projekmu dalam beberapa waktu ini."

Ino kembali duduk. Mata _aquamarine_-nya kini kembali menatap Tenten dengan serius. Menurutnya pendapat Tenten itu masuk akal juga. Hanya saja, siapa orangnya yang begitu membencinya hingga ingin menjebaknya? Seingatnya ia tak pernah bermusuhan dengan siapapun.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana ceritanya orang yang bernama Gaara itu bisa menjadi semacam 'pelindung'mu, ne, Ino?" tanya Tenten sambil mengamat-amati gambar Gaara yang tampak memeluk Ino yang wajahnya ditutupi jaket.

"Hufft! Jangan bilang seperti itu, Tenten! Kau tahu orang itu juga membuatku curiga. Dia bertubrukan denganku tepat ketika aku keluar di koridor hotel saat aku berlari dari kamar aku menemukan mayat Kiba itu. Tetapi dia sepertinya punya hubungan dekat dengan kepolisian. Entahlah!"

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi Ino, kau tahu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang bernama Gaara ini sebelumnya."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hu um. Tapi kapan dan dimana tepatnya, aku lupa. Hehehe…"

Ino mendengus. Hal yang hanya dilakukannya di depan Tenten atau orang-orang dekatnya saja. Ya, bagaimanapun, sebagai orang artis dia kan harus menjaga _image_-nya kan? Jadi tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya setiap saat.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara terdiam setelah Sai mengatakan padanya semua fakta yang baru saja diperolehnya usai wawancara yang dilakukannya dengan keluarga Kiba, atau tepatnya dengan Hana Inuzuka, kakak perempuan almarhum Kiba.<p>

"Ne, Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu sekarang? Gadismu itu bisa jadi tersangka melihat informasi yang kita dapat hari ini," kata Sai sambil menutup map berisi transkrip wawancaranya dengan Hana.

Gaara tak juga menyahut. Jujur saja ia memang terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Ino pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kiba di masa lalu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu telah berbohong, menyangkal bahwa ia mengenal Kiba. Keadaan ini bisa menyulitkan Ino.

"Gaara! Hoi! Jangan bilang kau patah hati, kawan!" Sai mencoba menggoda lagi sang sahabat yang berambut merah itu.

"Aa, diamlah kau Sai!" tukas Gaara lalu beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar di dinding.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Kau tak mau makan siang denganku dan Sakura-chan?"

Gaara tak menyahut dan terus saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sai. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi tanda tanya. _Kenapa Ino berbohong soal ia dan Kiba? _

Drrt … drrt … drrt …

Getar suara ponsel di saku jeansnya sukses membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat itu dia sudah berdiri di samping Jeep merah hitamnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_ …" kata Gaara datar.

"Datanglah segera ke tempat biasa, Gaara!" terdengar sebuah suara bernada memerintah dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara telpon ditutup begitu saja.

Gaara mendengus. _Dasar atasan yang selalu saja seenaknya_, pikirnya. Toh, dia tak bisa menolak.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun telah melesat meninggalkan parkiran kantor Konoha Police.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Sebuah ruangan penuh buku-buku menjadi pemandangan yang disuguhkan ke hadapan Gaara saat di sampai di tempat sang atasan memintanya menemuinya.<p>

Satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan itu adalah lampu baca yang terletak di atas meja kerja seseorang yang merupakan atasan Gaara.

"Ada apa, _General_?" Gaara bertanya datar. Ia tak repot-repot berbasa-basi atau menyapa hormat pada pria paruh baya berambut abu-abu di depannya. Lagipula mereka memang bukan organisasi resmi pemerintah, hanya sebuah organisasi khusus setengah resmi dari dinas rahasia. Panggilan _General_ yang ia alamatkan pada sang atasan pun bukan berarti atasannya itu panglima angkatan bersenjata.

"Seperti biasa, Gaara-kun, kau sama sekali tak pernah basa-basi sekedar menanyakan kabarku, misalnya. Sungguh, tak dapat dipungkiri, kau ini memang anak ayahmu."

Gaara mengepalkan tangan. Sekali pun, ia tidak pernah suka dihubung-hubungkan dengan ayahnya.

"Ahaha, _relax_, Gaara! Baiklah _to the point_ saja. Aku ingin laporanmu tentang target terbaru kita."

"Bukankah saya sudah mengirimkan berkasnya pada Anda, Jiraiya-jiisan?" Gaara melirik map merah gelap yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan sang atasan.

"Ahaha …" Jiraiya tertawa. "Aku tahu, ini 'kan?" Dia mengangkat map merah itu lalu kembali meletakkannya di meja. "Yang aku ingin sekarang laporan langsung darimu, Gaara. Sekarang ini aku sedang agak malas membaca tulisan."

Gaara menggemeletukkan gigi menahan gusar, namun ia tetap berusaha _stay calm_ dan memulai laporannya.

"... Jadi, target kita Rakami Hidan memang cukup kuat. Bisnis manajemen artisnya merupakan kedok dari usahanya yang sebenarnya, yaitu perdagangan senjata, wanita dan anak-anak. Saya sudah menghubungi Morino-san mengenai catatan bisnisnya di Oto dan Kusa. Juga _partner-partner_ bisnis Rakami Hidan yang di antaranya adalah bekas narapidana kejahatan uang palsu, Kakuzu dan _dynamiter_ Deidara serta seorang ilmuwan ekstrem bernama Orochimaru. Mengenai nama terakhir, saya sendiri telah menyelusup ke area laboratoriumnya di Oto. Dan data-data mengenai Orochimaru telah saya _attach_ ke dalam email terakhir saya ke Anda, Jiraiya-jiisan."

Jiraiya manggut-manggut. "Hmm … bagus. Kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan, Gaara-kun. Baiklah kalau begitu, laporanmu kuterima."

Gaara mendecih pelan. "Lalu apa maksud Anda meminta saya datang kemari, Jiraiya-jiisan? Pasti ada hal lain yang ingin Anda sampaikan, 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar pintar, Gaara-kun. Yah, benar. Kali ini aku ada misi tambahan untukmu. Cari tahu tentang pria bernama Yamanaka Inoichi." Jiraiya menyodorkan selembar foto ukuran 2R ke depan Gaara.

Tanpa melihat lebih detail foto orang tersebut, Gaara memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam saku dalam jaket kulitnya.

"Oke, kau boleh pergi sekarang, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara mengangguk lalu segera membalikkan tubuh dan meninggalkan ruangan itu diiringi tatapan penuh arti Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"G-Gaara-san?" Ino tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Gaara muncul ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar kecil di sebuah studio foto.<p>

Hari itu Ino memang ada jadwal foto di studio untuk sebuah produk _fashion_ ternama Konoha. Ia cukup beruntung karena _brand_ tersebut sudah langganan memakai jasanya dan tak memedulikan soal pemberitaan dirinya di media.

"Hai, Ino-san, lama tak ketemu. Apa kabar?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah bertanya balik, "Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Gaara-san?"

"Aa, tidak sulit untuk menemukan lokasi seorang selebritis terkenal sepertimu, Ino-san."

Ino memutar mata. "Oh begitu? Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari? Kau membuatku kaget."

"Hn … Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran sampai aku yang diam di sini saja mengagetkanmu."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Gaara-san. Kau tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Ah, _soo ka_. Tapi yang aku tidak tahu adalah ternyata kau seorang pembohong yang ahli, nona Ueda ..."

Mata _aquamarine _Ino membelalak. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Sejak awal interogasi, aku sudah katakan agar kau mengungkapkan semua yang kau tahu, Ino-san. Tapi kau justru melakukan satu kesalahan fatal, berbohong tentang hubunganmu dengan Inuzuka Kiba."

Ino terperangah hingga mulutnya sampai sedikit terbuka. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak berbohong apapun kok."

"Hn? Begitu? Tapi kami mendapat informasi terbaru, dari sumber yang dapat dipercaya, bahwa kau dan Inuzuka Kiba dulunya pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus."

"..." Ino tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Wajah cantiknya memucat, satu fakta yang ia sembunyikan telah terungkap dan ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi di bawah tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dari pria berambut merah di hadapannya ini.

Gaara maju beberapa langkah hingga Ino terjebak pada dinding di belakangnya. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan oleh sikap Gaara yang mendadak berubah.

"Kenapa ... kau berbohong, Ino?" suara Gaara terdengar berat dan dalam, begitu dekat hingga Ino bahkan bisa merasakan nafas pria itu menghembus ke wajahnya.

Ino berpaling. Ia tidak suka diintimidasi oleh pria yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. _Apa haknya bertanya ini dan itu kepadaku memangnya? Hufft!_

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" tekan Gaara.

Ino mendecih dan kemudian didorongnya dada bidang pria dengan sekerasnya hingga Gaara pun terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Gaara-san! Kau bukan polisi, bukan pengacara, bukan siapa-siapa! Kau tak punya hak menanyaiku apapun! Itu urusanku! Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku panggilkan sekuriti!"

"_Shit_!" Gaara mengumpat kesal. _Turquoise_-nya menggelap, semakin memperkuat aura mengintimidasi darinya. Dan jujur saja itu membuat Ino bergetar, meskipun ia pura-pura tidak gentar.

"Sejak hari di mana kita bertemu, dalam peristiwa itu, mau tak mau aku sudah terlibat! Kau lupa siapa yang telah membantumu malam itu?"

Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Semua hanya kebetulan. Lagipula dari awal, aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu."

"Ohya? Lalu siapa yang histeris dan memelukku saat itu? Kembaranmu, huh?" ucap Gaara sinis.

Ino tercekat. Dia kalah debat. Karenanya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membuang muka.

Gaara menghela napas. Diraupnya muka dengan salah satu telapak tangannya sendiri, berharap dengan begitu kemarahannya mereda. Diliriknya sekilas gadis yang terdiam di depannya.

"Maaf ... kurasa aku kehilangan kendali. Aku hanya marah karna kau telah berbohong." Akhirnya Gaara mengakui kesalahannya. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut sendiri karena dia bukanlah orang yang mudah meminta maaf. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu marah.

Ino melirik ke arah Gaara yang kini tampak jauh lebih tenang. Hatinya yang semula gemetar ketakutan, kini menjadi lebih tenang. Tetapi kemudian dia menjadi heran juga oleh pengakuan Gaara. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak pernah mengira reaksi Gaara—yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa—akan bisa seperti tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berbohong, Ino?" Gaara tak lagi memakai _suffix_ _–san _di belakang nama Ino meskipun ia sudah tak lagi marah. Tetapi Ino tak mempermasalahkan itu. Toh ia bukan pecinta formalitas.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu?" Ino tetap tak ingin membahas tentang masa lalunya dengan Kiba. Apalagi membahasnya dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya seperti Gaara.

"Kau? Hn, baiklah jika itu maumu. Bersiap saja dengan kesulitan yang menjelang di hadapanmu kalau begitu. Permisi." Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang termangu.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Ino! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Berlipat begitu!" kata Tenten heran saat Ino masuk ke dalam <em>van<em> dengan ekspresi sangat murung.

"_Let me alone,_ Ten."

"He? Kok begitu? Padahal tadi kupikir kalau kau bertemu Gaara, kau akan jadi lebih bersemangat."

Mendengar gumaman Tenten yang cukup keras itu, tentu saja Ino terkejut. Ditatapnya Tenten dengan intens. "Oh, jadi kau yang membuatnya bisa masuk studio? Huh! Tenten, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Menyebalkan tahu!"

"Lho? Kok bisa? Aku malah mau membantumu, Ino! Gaara kan yang pernah membantumu waktu kejadian itu. Lagipula dia tampaknya orang yang baik."

"Tsk! Orang baik? Kau tak mengenalnya, Tenten! Dan pula aku juga belum mengenal orang itu dengan baik. Jadi, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah kasih ijin masuk untuknya dimanapun aku ada pemotretan atau syuting. Kau mengerti?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat meskipun ia masih heran mengapa Ino tampak begitu _annoyed_ oleh Gaara. Padahal dia sempat berpikir ada 'sesuatu' di antara kedua orang itu.

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening. Hanya suara mesin yang dinyalakan sopir mereka memecah kesunyian di waktu petang itu. Ino tampak nanar menatap luar jendela, sementara Tenten sibuk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya dan sesekali melirik pada sang artis.

Setelah mobil yang mereka mulai melaju dan keadaan telah terasa lebih nyaman, Tenten mencoba mencari jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Ino, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Gaara?"

"..." Ino tak menjawab.

Tenten menarik napas panjang. "Ino?"

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Ino! Kalau kau tak mau membahasnya ya sudah. Tapi jawab _kek _kalau orang tanya, aku kan cuman ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tenten bersungut-sungut.

"Gaara mengetahui tentang masa laluku dengan Kiba." Tahu-tahu Ino berkata. Nada suaranya begitu datar seperti orang kehilangan harapan.

"APA?"

"..."

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Tenten terdiam. "Haaaahhh, salahmu juga Ino. Kenapa kau tak jujur saja dari awal. Dengan begini posisimu jadi sulit, tahu. Salah-salah kau bisa jadi tersangka, kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bisakah kau tak menjelaskan begitu detail? Daripada itu, lebih baik kau hubungi pengacara."

"Humm, baiklah, baiklah. Oke, jadi kau mau pengacara mana untuk membantumu?"

"Yang terbaik tentu saja. Aku pusing memikirkan ini semua."

"Oke, aku akan coba kontak Sabaku Law Firm. Menurut survey terbaru, itu firma hukum terbaik sekarang ini." Tenten lalu mulai mencari nomor kontak firma yang dimaksud di PDA-nya.

"Sabaku Law Firm? Sabaku? Apa itu milik keluarga Sabaku?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Hmm, kurasa begitu. Kenapa? Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Nama keluarga Gaara adalah Sabaku."

"Tapi kan bisa saja kebetulan namanya sama, Ino. Lagipula jika pun Gaara adalah anak pemilik firma itu, tak ada pengaruh juga. Ini 'kan hubungan profesional. Jadi tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan pribadi. Kecuali kalau Gaara juga adalah pengacara."

"Aku tak tahu, Ten. Tapi terserahlah jika kau rasa firma itu cukup kompeten, hubungi saja."

"Sip! Begitu dong. Baru namanya Ino." Tenten tersenyum, lalu mulai mencari kontak firma hukum Sabaku. Detik berikutnya dia telah membuat _appointment_ dengan firma hukum tersebut.

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hambar. Entah mengapa pikirannya malah melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Gaara beberapa saat sebelumnya. Ia, merasa bersalah pada pria yang bagaimanapun pernah membantunya itu.

_Aahhhh_ ...

"Ne, Ino. Mereka sudah setuju untuk bertemu dengan kita besok. Kebetulan besok kau juga tak ada jadwal. _So_, besok pagi jam 10 tepat kau siap-siap ya?"

"Hmm, yah. Thanks, Ten."

"_Douita_," Tenten mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Dia sepertinya berusaha untuk mencerahkan hati Ino meskipun tak cukup berhasil. Yah, bagaimanapun Ino memang sedang dalam masalah berat.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya ketika mereka tiba di Sabaku Law Firm, Ino dan Tenten mau tak mau dibuat terkejut luar biasa. Terutama Ino. Karena ternyata pengacara yang dijadwalkan menemui mereka, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sabaku no Gaara.<p>

"Gaara-san? Kau seorang pengacara?" Tenten yang lebih dulu menyuarakan keterkejutannya, sementara Ino menunjukkan gelagat hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hn, begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalian yang akan jadi klienku," jawab Gaara dengan tatapan mata jatuh pada gadis berambut pirang yang acuh tak acuh.

Tenten yang mengerti suasana diam-diam tersenyum tipis. "Uhm, Ino, aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku lupa kalau aku harus menemui Neji pagi ini. Cuman sebentar kok, nanti aku kemari lagi. Oke." Usai berkata demikian, tanpa menunggu respons Ino, Tenten segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hufft, sialan kau Ten! Bagaimana bisa kau menelantarkan pekerjaanmu!" gerutu Ino dengan sangat kesal.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, Ino, kurasa kita bisa mulai sekarang."

Ino menoleh, seolah baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain di dekatnya, dan itu Gaara. Orang yang telah membuatnya tak tenang sepanjang malam.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kau pengacara?" tanya Ino begitu mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kau tidak pernah tanya."

Ino mendecih. "Dan kau pandai menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Aku ragu ini profesi tunggalmu. Kau bekerja sebagai apa lagi, selain ini?"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu hal itu. Lagipula sekarang yang perlu menjawab semua pertanyaan adalah kau, Ino, bukan aku."

"Baik. Aku juga tak sudi lama-lama di sini. Mulai saja."

"Kali ini kalau kau memang ingin bebas masalah, katakan semuanya, sejujurnya."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Lalu sesi wawancara antara pengacara dan klien pun berlangsung dengan runut. Gaara bersikap profesional selayaknya pengacara pada umumnya dan tidak sedikitpun menampakkan bahwa ia dipengaruhi oleh apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya antara ia dan Ino, sang klien.

Dengan cekatan pria itu mencatat poin-poin informasi yang disampaikan Ino meskipun _recorder_ telah dia nyalakan untuk merekam _interview_ tersebut.

Kurang lebih satu jam berlalu, dan Gaara berhasil menguras segala hal mengenai Ino, Kiba, hubungan mereka di masa lalu, penyebab mereka putus, hubungan mereka _pasca_ putus, rival Ino, kejadian di malam itu dan beberapa hal lainnya. Yang tak Ino ceritakan tentu saja mengenai orang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi yang merupakan ayah kandungnya.

"Hn, wawancara selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Aku akan mempelajari berkas-berkas ini dan akan mendampingimu kapanpun kau diharuskan datang ke kepolisian, Ino."

"Yah, terima kasih." Ino menjawab kaku. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Gaara setelah apa yang terjadi antara mereka hari sebelumnya. Meskipun saat ini Gaara bersikap profesional padanya, tetapi tetap saja rasa itu mengganggunya.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku bisa keluar sekarang, 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Oh, silakan."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, namun ketika ia sudah akan melangkah pergi, pergelangan tangannya ditangkap Gaara begitu saja. Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan menatap Gaara tak mengerti.

"Manajermu belum datang. Sambil menunggunya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini terhadap klien-klienmu, Sabaku-san?"

"Ayolah, Ino. Saat ini kita sebagai teman. OK?"

Ino memalingkan muka. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau mau tahu?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

—_to be continued—_

XXX

* * *

><p>AN : Yosh! Satu fict lagi berhasil el update. Meski mungkin masih jelek, penuh typos dan sebagainya, kuharap ini cukup mengobati para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini (emang ada?) Ehehehe ...

So, would you like to let me know your thought, minna-saan~~~? XD


	4. PART III

**BLESSING IN DISGUISE**

**.**

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) el Cierto, _which is a bit inspired by The Clocks (__a novel by __Agatha Christie) and many other things^^_

AU/OOC/GAJE - Romance/Crime/Mysteri

.

Thanks for all readers and reviewers before. Thank you very much ^_^

**PART I****II**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Ino bangkit dari duduknya, namun ketika ia sudah akan melangkah pergi, pergelangan tangannya ditangkap Gaara begitu saja. Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan menatap Gaara tak mengerti.<em>

"_Manajermu belum datang. Sambil menunggunya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"_

"_Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini terhadap klien-klienmu, Sabaku-san?" _

"_Ayolah, Ino. Saat ini kita sebagai teman. OK?"_

_Ino memalingkan muka. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, Gaara?"_

_Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau mau tahu?"_

_Ino mengedikkan bahu._

"Ah, lebih baik kita makan dulu. Tidak enak bicara serius dalam keadaan lapar." Lalu Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar jasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Ino mau tak mau melangkah keluar lebih dulu, menuruti kemauan pria itu. Tak diacuhkannya bisik-bisik orang yang melihat mereka berjalan beriringan selama menuju tempat parkir.

"Mobilmu ganti?" kata Ino dengan nada bosan, namun masih sempat memperhatikan bahwa Gaara menggunakan mobil yang berbeda dengan yang digunakannya saat mengantarnya malam itu. Jika waktu itu dia menggunakan sebuah SUV merah marun, kali ini sebuah sedan BMW hitam yang tampak sangat elegan.

"Ah, yang itu sedang di bengkel jadi aku meminjam mobil perusahaan."

Ino tak merespons lebih lanjut dan masuk begitu saja begitu pintu depan mobil terbuka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah meluncur meninggalkan tempat parkir yang lengang.

Perjalanan menuju restoran memakan waktu agak lama karena ternyata Gaara membawa Ino menuju sebuah restoran di pinggir kota. Mulanya ia hendak protes, namun kemudian ia berpikir kalau Gaara mungkin melakukannya demi dirinya juga untuk menghindari wartawan yang bisa saja setiap saat muncul.

Setelah memesan menu makan siang, keduanya tak segera terlibat pembicaraan. Ino lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela di mana taman di luar tertata cukup asri dan menyejukkan mata. Sementara Gaara sendiri menikmati pemandangan cantik di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat.

Ketika Ino tiba-tiba menoleh, pandangan keduanya pun bertemu. Gaara tak repot-repot mengalihkan pandangan. Ia sama sekali tak merasa tidak enak telah memandangi Ino.

"Kurasa aku perlu memberi tahu manajerku untuk tidak menungguku," ucap Ino yang entah mengapa mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Gaara yang terus menerus lekat padanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memberitahunya."

Ino terbeliak, tapi kemudian paham. "Oh, begitu."

Dan pembicaraan pun terhenti sejenak karena pelayan datang membawakan menu pesanan mereka.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" ucap Gaara dengan nada datar sebelum memulai menikmati makanan yang telah dipesan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Gaara mau tak mau bertanya setelah beberapa saat dilihatnya Ino hanya diam saja. Makanannya sendiri sudah habis dan tinggal makanan penutup.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku lapar."

"Oh, begitu." Gaara lalu meraih piring berisi makanan yang tak tersentuh di depan Ino namun Ino menahannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Memakannya tentu saja."

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memakannya?"

"Daripada tak kau makan, sayang 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku tak kan memakannya?"

"Tapi …" kata-kata Gaara terhenti karena tahu-tahu Ino sudah memasukkan potongan-potongan daging dan sayuran yang ada di piring itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kenapa?" Ino menatap tajam.

"Tidak … hanya saja sedikit aneh melihat seorang artis makan seperti itu."

"…" Ino tak menyahut karena sibuk mengunyah. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sungguh _out of character_. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia sedang kesal dan ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada apa saja, tak terkecuali pada makanan di hadapannya. Sudah tak dipedulikannya pula untuk menjaga _image_ di depan sang pria berambut merah yang tampak menikmati sekali suasana.

"Ahya, Sai baru saja memberitahuku bahwa besok lusa akan dilakukan Sidang pemeriksaan awal untuk kasus ini."

"Sidang pemeriksaan awal?"

"Hn ... Pra sidang sebelum sidang di pengadilan, untuk menetapkan _statement_ resmi mengenai pembunuhan itu. Semua saksi dan pihak yang terkait akan dihadirkan dalam sidang ini. Kurasa akan cukup memakan waktu, bahkan mungkin sampai dua sesi. Tentunya semua personel hotel yang bekerja pada waktu kematian Kiba itu akan dihadirkan dan itu tak sedikit, 'kan?"

Ino mendesah. "Itu sungguh merepotkan. Apakah aku juga wajib hadir? Apa tidak cukup denganmu saja sebagai wakil?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Bahkan tamu-tamu pada waktu itu pun hadir dalam sidang meski via _teleconference_."

Ino memijit pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pening. Ditatapnya Gaara lekat lalu berkata, "Kau itu benar-benar seorang pengacara, 'kan?"

Mula-mula Gaara tertegun oleh pertanyaan itu, namun kemudian pria berambut merah ini tersenyum tipis, dengan salah satu sudut bibir naik sedikit. "Sebenarnya bukan."

Ino terbeliak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aa … aku memang pernah jadi pengacara, tapi sudah sekitar dua tahun ini vakum."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjadi pengacaraku?"

"Sebenarnya, kakak kembarku, Sabaku Sasori yang seharusnya menjadi pengacaramu. Tetapi karena saat ini dia sedang berhalangan, jadi aku menggantikannya untuk sementara."

Ino tercengang selama beberapa detik. Kemarahan jelas menyala di wajah cantiknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bermain-main dengan urusan sepenting ini? Kau menjebakku untuk memperoleh semua informasi itu? Kau tahu, aku bisa menuntut firma kalian karena ini bisa disebut penipuan!" Ino mengepalkan tangan geram.

Dengan tenang Gaara menimpali perkataan penuh nada marah tersebut. "Ah, Ino. Aku tak punya maksud apapun selain ingin membantumu. Lagipula kalau tak menggunakan cara itu, kau tak mau menjelaskan padaku soal 'rahasiamu' dengan Inuzuka itu."

"Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis, Sabaku-san. Bisa-bisanya kau mempermainkan seorang klien dalam masalah seperti ini."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Tapi semua ini demi kebaikanmu, percayalah."

Ino terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengamuk. Lagipula jauh dalam hatinya ia penasaran juga dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. Apa sebenarnya yang memotivasi Gaara hingga berlaku sedemikian hanya untuk membantunya? Dan Ino bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk mengesampingkan kemarahannya yang besar, untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah gila. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, kapan saudaramu itu akan bisa memenuhi tugasnya?"

"Setelah sidang pemeriksaan awal ini, seharusnya." Gaara menatap Ino lekat. Di luarnya ia tampak tenang, tapi sebenarnya ia sempat khawatir ketika ia harus jujur bahwa sebenarnya ia 'sedikit' memperalat gadis itu meski semua ia lakukan juga demi kepentingan gadis itu. Ia sempat khawatir jika Ino akan sangat marah dan menuntutnya telah menipunya. Untungnya gadis itu tidak sampai sejauh itu. Ia memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran Ino, tetapi ia yakin, Ino mempertimbangkan sesuatu ketika akhirnya mau memaafkan perbuatannya ini.

Ino menghela napas. Perasaan, ia jadi sering sekali menghela napas akhir-akhir ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu."

"Aku bisa meminta manajemen untuk memberikan _bodyguard_ yang jauh lebih kompeten daripada kau," tukas Ino tajam.

"Aa … tapi _bodyguard_ biasa hanya mampu melihat ancaman dari luar, yang tampak di depan mata. Tapi, aku lebih dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, aku sudah cukup pusing oleh semua ini, jadi bisa 'kan kau bicara jelas sedikit?"

Tertawa kecil, Gaara berkata, "Jangan emosi, Nona. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, percayalah. Kau beruntung aku bersedia menjadi pelindungmu."

Ino mendecih. "Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Bahkan fakta bahwa kau sekarang adalah ternyata saudara kembar pengacaraku itu pun aneh sekali. Dan yang lebih aneh juga menggelikan adalah bahwa aku memaafkan perbuatanmu yang jelas-jelas menipuku."

"Aa, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bertindak sejauh ini hanya untukmu, Ino. Memang menyedihkan jika menurutkan hati ya?" Gaara seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri sementara tangannya mulai bergerak mengiris-iris puding buah yang merupakan makanan penutup.

Ino sekilas melirik ekspresi Gaara. Sebenarnya, dalam lubuk hatinya ia memercayai pria itu. Rasa percaya itu pula yang membuatnya begitu mudah memaafkan perbuatan Gaara. Tetapi, sekali lagi, pengalamannya selama hidup dan berkarir di dunia hiburan, mengajarkannya untuk tak mudah percaya pada siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga keraguannya pada Gaara masih ada.

"Kau tidak menyukainya."

Gaara mendongak dan menatap Ino lekat. "Hn?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mempermainkannya, makanan itu tidak untuk dimainkan, tapi untuk dimakan." Dengan itu Ino menyambar piring puding Gaara di mana pudingnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena telah dicacah sedari tadi. Sayang gerakan tangan Ino segera ditangkap Gaara, sehingga bukannya meraih piring, tangan Ino malah tertangkap tangan Gaara. Pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat lagi erat.

"Jangan melanggar batas, Ino."

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang bermain-main dengan makanan."

"_Soo ka_? Aku justru lebih tidak suka melihat orang bermain-main dengan kebenaran."

"Kau? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu setelah dengan sendirinya kau mengakui bahwa kau baru saja memperalatku! Munafik!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi ini semua demi dirimu sendiri."

"Tak ada bukti bahwa kau melakukan semua ini demi kepentinganku."

"Kalau kau mau bukti nyata, maka mulailah menceritakan padaku rahasiamu. Banyak sekali yang masih kau sembunyikan dariku, Ino."

Ino membuang muka. "Setiap orang memiliki rahasia. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dan tak ada jaminan bahwa saat ini kau sedang tidak memperalatku lagi."

"Aa, sulit sekali membuatmu percaya padaku."

"Kau sendiri menyembunyikan rahasia yang jauh lebih banyak dan mencurigakan."

"Tapi hal-hal tentangku tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini, jadi aku tak perlu memberitahumu. Beda dengan rahasiamu. Aku yakin rahasia terbesarmu, bukan tak mungkin, adalah kunci dari semua ini. Rahasia itu, jika kau katakan padaku, bisa membantumu menghadapi masalah ini, apa kau tetap akan menyembunyikannya?"

Ino diam. Dikibaskannya pegangan Gaara yang mulai mengendur sehingga tangannya pun terlepas. Sesudahnya dia segera beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah pergi.

Gaara mendecih sebelum kemudian segera bangkit dan menyusul langkah Ino.

Perjalanan pulang kembali hening. Baik Gaara maupun Ino tampak hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Gaara sepertinya tak berminat mengorek informasi lebih lanjut dari Ino meskipun ia tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu masih menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari dimana persidangan pemeriksaan digelar pun tiba.<p>

Pagi-pagi sekali Gaara sudah menelpon Ino, mengingatkan bahwa sidang akan dimulai cukup pagi, sekitar jam 9 sehingga meminta Ino sudah siap sebelum jam itu.

Ino tampak biasa saja saat Gaara datang menjemputnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sedikit gemetar. Ia tentu saja tidak merasa bersalah, ia tidak membunuh Kiba juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana pria itu terbunuh. Tetapi entah mengapa kegugupan itu tetap ada.

Sidang pemeriksaan awal dilakukan di ruang pemeriksaan kantor Konoha Police dengan menghadirkan Ketua Penyidik yang sudah tampak cukup tua dengan dua petugas penyidik di sampingnya dan sejumlah aparat kepolisian termasuk Inspektur Uchiha Sai dan dua orang lagi yang dari Dinas Intelejensi Konoha.

Sidang tersebut juga dihadiri oleh wartawan-wartawan dari seantero media massa Konoha dan bahkan dari beberapa kota di sekitar Konoha. Tampak hadir juga keluarga korban, Hana Inuzuka dan ibunya.

Satu per satu saksi-saksi dipanggil.

Saksi yang pertama dihadirkan adalah resepsionis hotel XX yang bekerja pada waktu kejadian. Dengan jelas, meski agak sedikit gugup, wanita berumur awal tiga puluh itu menjelaskan bahwa tak ada tamu yang tampak mencurigakan. Ia menyebutkan bahwa korban datang sekitar pukul 15.30 untuk menemui tamu yang menyewa kamar no. 105 yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi. Selanjutnya ia juga menyebutkan bahwa benar pada pukul 16.30, Ueda Ino datang.

Ketika nama Yamanaka Inoichi disebut, Ino tak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejutnya meski dengan cepat ia kembali berekspresi biasa. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sepasang mata _jade_ sempat menangkap ekspresinya itu.

Kemudian sang resepsionis menyebutkan, sebagaimana telah diketahui dari penyelidikan di TKP, bahwa ternyata saat korban ditemukan, tamu bernama Yamanaka Inoichi tidak ada di tempat dan tidak pernah pula kembali ke hotel.

Selanjutnya resepsionis tersebut ditanyai oleh Ketua Sidang mengenai tamu-tamu yang keluar masuk sekitar waktu tersebut. Karena banyaknya tamu-tamu yang keluar masuk hotel pada waktu tersebut maka jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut disampaikan dalam bentuk laporan tertulis berikut dengan _print out_ daftar tamu di komputer resepsionis.

Ketua sidang menyerahkan laporan yang sebelumnya sudah diperiksa pihak polisi tersebut kepada petugas penyidik untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Saksi yang berikutnya dipanggil adalah _doorman, room attendant, bellboy _dan _porter_ yang kesemuanya menyampaikan kesaksian yang hampir sama, dimana tak mereka jumpai gelagat yang mencurigakan dari tamu-tamu hotel.

Saksi berikutnya yang dipanggil adalah beberapa tamu yang berada satu lantai dengan kamar tempat kejadian perkara. Beberapa di antaranya sudah berada di luar Konoha sehingga _interview_ dilakukan melalui _teleconference_. Tak banyak informasi yang didapat dari tamu-tamu tersebut yang kebanyakan merupakan para usahawan yang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri.

Berikutnya tiba giliran Ino.

Seperti pada interogasi di Konoha Police, Ino menjawab semua pertanyaan ketua sidang dengan jawaban yang sama. Pihak penyidik tampak menulis semua keterangan Ino dengan cekatan. Wartawan-wartawan tak ketinggalan merekam dan memotret sosok Ino yang merupakan satu-satunya _public figure_ yang hadir sebagai saksi sebuah pembunuhan atas diri seorang wartawan itu.

"Ueda-_san_, menurut informasi terbaru yang kami peroleh, dan ini tidak Anda sampaikan pada interogator, Anda pernah memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan korban. Apa itu benar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ketua sidang tersebut, wartawan-wartwan dan saksi-saksi lain segera berbisik-bisik, riuh rendah membuat suasana menjadi ribut, menghalangi Ino untuk menyuarakan jawabannya.

Ketua sidang segera memukulkan palu dengan keras dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Selanjutnya dia meminta peserta sidang untuk kembali tenang atau sidang akan ditunda.

"Ueda-san, Anda boleh menjawab sekarang," kata ketua sidang kemudian pada Ino yang diam tenang.

Ino menghela napas. Ia tidak suka mengungkit kembali masa lalu, apalagi menceritakan hal yang begitu ingin ia lupakan seperti halnya hubungannya dengan Kiba.

"Ya, saya memang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Kiba."

Dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan riuh rendah kembali membahana oleh jawaban singkat Ino itu. Dengan segera wartawan-wartawan pun menulis.

_Ueda Ino ternyata pernah memiliki affair dengan Inuzuka Kiba._

_Unbelievable! Ueda Ino pernah menjadi kekasih Inuzuka Ino._

_Believe it or not! Ueda Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih!_

Dan begitulah suara-suara berisik yang keluar dari mulut demi mulut peserta sidang diiringi dengan bunyi gesekan ujung pena dengan notes, sentuhan-sentuhan pada menu _pc tab, i-pad, i-phone_ dan _gadget_ lainnya yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan bagaimana hubungan Anda dengan Inuzuka Kiba?" Ketua Sidang kembali mengajukan pertanyaan setelah keriuhan mereda akibat gebrakan palunya.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Tolong jelaskan bagaimana jelasnya hubungan Anda dan Inuzuka Kiba. Berapa lama dan bagaimana hubungan itu berakhir dan bagaimana hubungan kalian setelahnya."

Ino mendesah. Dan dengan terpaksa, dia pun menceritakannya.

Ino dan Kiba memiliki hubungan khusus saat keduanya sama-sama sekolah di SMA yang sama, dan tepatnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah pada tahun kedua.

Hubungan mereka tak berjalan lama karena sebelum lulus Ino memutuskan hubungan tersebut dengan alasan sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi. Mengenai hubungan mereka selanjutnya tak lebih dari teman jauh. Sedapat mungkin Ino menghindari Kiba karena ia tahu Kiba masih menginginkan mereka bersama. Usaha Ino menjauhi Kiba semakin mudah saat kemudian ia memenangkan kontes Cover Girl pada sebuah majalah remaja populer, yang kemudian menjadi titik tolak baginya memasuki dunia selebritis.

"Jadi, setelah lulus dan semakin sibuk dengan aktivitas Anda, Anda sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Inuzuka Kiba?"

Ino menggeleng. "Secara personal, tidak. Hanya pada saat-saat peliputan berita dan konferensi pers atau semacamnya kami berinteraksi. Tak lebih."

Ketua Sidang dan Dewan Penyidik manggut-manggut.

"Menjelang peristiwa itu, Anda yakin Anda tak bertemu dengan Inuzuka Kiba atau mengetahui hal-hal khusus tentangnya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Jadwal saya padat sekali. Semua tercatat dan _back up data_-nya. Anda bisa meminta manajer saya untuk itu jika diperlukan."

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara, pertanyaan untuk Anda sudah cukup. Selanjutnya, Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara pun maju dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Dia dimintai keterangannya sebagai saksi karena dia termasuk tamu hotel pada waktu kejadian perkara. Pihak penyidik dan ketua sidang tampaknya sudah mengenal Gaara dengan cukup baik karena mereka tak banyak menanyakan hal-hal seputar kehadirannya di hotel pada pria berambut merah itu.

Gaara rupanya menjadi saksi terakhir yang ditanyai. Sehingga kemudian begitu pertanyaan atasnya selesai, Dewan Penyidik dan Ketua Sidang tampak berunding untuk menyimpulkan kasus pembunuhan atas diri Kiba tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian diumumkan bahwa pembunuhan atas Kiba Inuzuka dilakukan secara terencana menilik fakta-fakta yang sejauh ini telah diperoleh dan tersangka utama untuk kasus tersebut adalah penyewa kamar no. 105 yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan yaitu Yamanaka Inoichi.

Keputusan sementara Dewan Penyidik itu tak pelak membuat Ino tertegun sepersekian menit sebelum sentuhan Gaara di lengan kanannya menyentakkan kesadarannya. Dia menoleh dengan tatapan "Ada apa lagi?" pada pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, Ino. Kecuali kalau kau mau menjadi sasaran para juru berita itu."

Ino mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya diiringi Gaara.

Nyatanya langkah Ino keluar dari gedung itu tak semudah yang diinginkan. Beberapa wartawan segera mengejar Ino setelah sebelumnya mereka sibuk mengerubungi Dewan Penyidik dan Ketua Sidang.

Untungnya ada Gaara yang dengan sigapnya mengamankan Ino dari serbuan para pemburu berita. Pria ini benar-benar seperti _bodyguard_ terlatih yang sudah biasa menghadapi keributan para wartawan dan juru kamera.

Begitu akhirnya sudah berada dalam mobil yang melaju cukup kencang, Ino baru bernapas lega.

"Kau ternyata memang bisa jadi seorang _bodyguard_," gumam Ino sambil menoleh pada Gaara yang fokus menyetir.

Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa jadi _apa saja_."

"Tunjukkan padaku _apa saja_ itu," sahut Ino dengan nada menantang.

"Hn, baiklah. Pertama aku akan tunjukkan ini." Dan sambil berkata demikian, Gaara menambah kecepatan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Ap—"

"Sst! Kalau kita tak cepat mereka akan dengan mudah mengejar kita."

"Tapi tak harus secepat ini, 'kan? Gila! Kau tahu kecepatan maksimum berkendara di dalam kota 'kan? 100 Km/jam. Dan ini pasti sudah hampir 200!"

"Tenang saja, aku punya kuasa untuk itu." Gaara tak mengurangi kecepatannya membuat Ino semakin ngeri. Apalagi ekspresi pria itu begitu yakin seolah mengemudi cepat layaknya pembalap sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

Suara decit rem-rem mobil yang ditekan mendadak dan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang tak pantas didengar manusia, menyadarkan Ino bahwa mereka telah sukses mengacaukan alur lalu lintas di belakang mereka. Beberapa mobil dan truk nyaris saling bertubrukan karena Gaara seenaknya menyelip dan melintas di antara mereka dengan kecepatan bagai cahaya.

Ino sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali protes ketika mobil mendadak berhenti. Begitu mendadak hingga kedua ban belalang sampai naik beberapa senti dan bunyi kanpas rem menjerit begitu nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumahnya.

Sambil melepas _safety belt-_nya, Ino mendesis marah.

"Kali ini, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar."

"Huh?"

"Sampai kamarmu."

"Hei—"

"Aku tak sekotor itu, kau tak perlu khawatir, Ueda Ino." Gaara menyebut nama lengkap Ino, membuatnya tampak sangat serius. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah rumah besar di hadapan mereka. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya aman."

"Memangnya ada apa di rumah ini? Di sini ada sekuriti yang dipekerjakan Ayahku asal kau tahu dan semua ruangan dilengkapi CCTV."

"Itu bukan jaminan. Semua itu hanya bisa menangkal kejahatan yang berasal dari luar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, kali ini turuti saja aku."

"Hufft! Seenaknya saja," gerundel Ino sambil turun mengikuti Gaara. Tapi meski kesal, ia menuruti perintah Gaara. Membiarkan pria itu mengiringi langkahnya memasuki rumahnya yang saat itu tampak lengang.

Sebenarnya suasana lengang bukan hal baru mengingat rumah besar itu hanya dihuni Ino dan ayahnya yang jarang di rumah serta pelayan-pelayan yang kalau selesai bekerja tinggal sendiri di bangunan paviliun di belakang rumah yang agak jauh.

Namun entah karena sikap Gaara yang waspada atau apa, Ino merasa ada yang tak wajar dari kelengangan rumahnya kali ini.

Dan perasaan anehnya itu serta merta terbukti dengan bunyi keras yang tiba-tiba menyambar gendang telinga mereka.

PRANGG!

Kaca lemari hias tepat di belakang samping mereka hancur berantakan, dari itulah bunyi keras itu berasal.

Gaara segera berjongkok dan memungut sesuatu di antara pecahan kaca. "Lihat," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebutir peluru kecil.

"P-peluru?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh seorang _sniper. _Mereka benar-benar sinting menyerang di tengah hari seperti ini."

"G-Gaara, apa maksudmu? M-mereka siapa?"

Tapi Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah berkata tegas. "Ino, rumah ini sudah tak aman. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!"

"H-hei! Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Nada suara Gaara terdengar aneh saat mengatakannya, bulu kuduk Ino bahkan sampai terasa meremang.

"T-tapi—"

"Kubilang cepat! Kau pikir _sniper _itu akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja?"

"_Sniper?_ B-bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi sasaran orang seperti itu?"

"Itu tak penting! Sekarang kita segera keluar!"

"Tunggu! Ada yang musti kuambil dari kamarku!"

"Apa itu begitu penting? Kalau uang, lupakan saja!"

"Bukan! Pokoknya akan aku ambil dulu!"

"Baiklah! Tapi cepat!"

Lalu Gaara dengan waspada dan entah darimana dengan sebuah _revolver_ di tangannya mengikuti Ino menuju kamar.

"_What the_—Apa-apaan ini semua?" Ino terkejut luar biasa mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Jelas sekali kamar itu habis diobrak-abrik oleh seseorang yang mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Laci-laci terbuka, _bed cover_ yang carut marut berserakan di lantai bercampur dengan bantal-bantal, buku-buku, kosmetik dan baju-baju.

"Sial! Ini ulah siapa? Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi!? Di mana semua orang itu?" Ino histeris.

"Sudahlah, Ino!" Gaara memegang pundak Ino untuk menenangkan. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau cari barang yang ingin kau ambil itu."

Ino—berusaha untuk tegar—segera bergerak menuju tempat di mana ia menyembunyikan benda berharganya meski ia sudah berpikir bahwa benda itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya melihat betapa kamarnya telah digeledah dan dirusak begitu rupa.

"Gaara!" Gaara segera mendekat begitu Ino memanggilnya dan menunjukkan padanya sebuah kotak berisi perhiasan dan aneka aksesoris mahal yang masih utuh.

"Aneh kan? Bagaimana mereka tak mengambil ini yang jelas-jelas bernilai ratusan juta?"

"Karena mereka memang bukan perampok biasa, Ino."

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal. Ada sesuatu yang _mereka_ cari, sesuatu yang mereka pikir kau sembunyikan di sini. Sekarang sebaiknya cepat kau cari benda yang mau kau ambil tadi."

Ino mengubek-ngubek kotak itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Dan berikutnya ia berseru lega saat tangannya meraih sebuah kalung berliontin tabung kecil.

"Jadi itu benda berhargamu? Hah, dasar wanita!"

"Hei! Ini bukan sembarang kalung! Sudahlah kau tak akan mengerti."

"Kau bisa menjelaskan tentang itu nanti. Sekarang kita harus segera keluar!"

Meski masih sangat bertanya-tanya akan semua yang terjadi, Ino menuruti perintah Gaara itu dan mengekor langkah pria itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa kau tak mau mengecek dulu dimana para pelayan dan lainnya? Ini aneh sekali. Mungkin saja mereka disandra."

"Polisi yang akan mengurus itu semua. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka."

"Oh, …"

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Gaara tak secepat sebelumnya dalam mengemudikan mobilnya. Nyata sekali pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius dan ekspresinya—di mata Ino—tampak menakutkan.

Ino sendiri bisa dibilang masih sedikit _shock_ meskipun ia juga sangat ingin bertanya pada Gaara tentang semua yang terjadi dan baru mereka alami.

_Bagaimana dia menjadi sasaran pembunuhan? Seorang sniper? Lalu kamarnya? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Mereka? Siapa mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi incaran?_ Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak Ino seiring laju kendaraan yang ditumpanginya.

Apapun itu, Ino tidak punya gambaran sedikitpun. Ah tidak juga ... karena jauh, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia mulai menduga-duga. _Apa ini berkaitan dengan ayah kandungnya, Yamanaka Inoichi? Tersangka sementara pembunuhan Kiba?_ Ino menyanggahnya sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia tahu tentang ayah kandungnya. Lagipula meski belum mengenal benar siapa Yamanaka Inoichi, ia yakin ayah kandungnya bukan orang jahat. Tetapi ...

Lalu teringat olehnya sikap-sikap aneh ayah angkatnya selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Juga pemilik agensi tempatnya bernaung.

Apa semua itu berkaitan dengan yang baru saja dialaminya? Ino sungguh tak bisa menjawabnya. Dan saat itulah dia menoleh pada Gaara. Sekarang dirinya ada di tangan pria ini, pria yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Yang telah bertindak aneh dengan sempat memanfaatkan posisi saudara kembarnya hanya untuk memperoleh informasi darinya. Dengan semua perkataannya untuk melindunginya, apa itu benar atau hanya sebuah dalih? Tetapi pria ini telah menyelamatkannya.

_Apa alasan Gaara melakukan semua itu untuknya? _ Ino tidak bisa tidak bertanya soal ini. Sekilas diliriknya sang pria, namun yang didapatinya malah membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Ekspresi yang begitu keras dan ... membuatnya takut.

Lalu akan bagaimana hidupnya selanjutnya? Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok di belakangnya. Kepalanya menjadi terasa begitu berat. Dan perlahan gelap pun menariknya dengan sempurna.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>to be continued<strong>_**—**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : many deleting and adding, kinda unedited ==' ... sorry for any error, either in plot, character, facts, writing, anyhthing.**

** Would you like to let me know your thought, minna~~? ^_^**


End file.
